Crash
by Sucker4scruff
Summary: Journalism student Jamie Campbell can’t help but crush on the cute Pre Med guy in her english class.


Another day of class. Jamie made her way to the seat in the back. The professor walked in and started class as she usually does, talking about her lizard. Jamie let out a deep breath and sunk into her notebook. Every once in a while she would sneak a glace at the guy across the room. Mitch Morgan. He wasn't what most girls would consider cute but to her he was. He had deep dark eyes that matched his shaggy brown hair. Mitch wasn't the athletic type but he still looked toned. Jamie didn't know much about him and that intrigued her, him being a mystery. She glanced at him once more and made eye contact with him this time. Shit she thought to herself as she quickly looked away. She waited a few moments then looked over again to see his beautiful dark eyes looking back at her. Do I have something on my shirt? She thought as she questioned why he kept looking back at her.

Class ended and she made her way to the elevator, before it shuts a hand darts through the closing doors. Its Mitch. Jamie's mind immediately goes into panic mode and her stomach twists into knots. Get it together its only a few moments you got th- the thought was cut off by a screech and a jolt of the elevator. He looks at her with a face of concern and goes to speak but before he can manage a word another jolt occurs but this time it doesn't stop. They both scream as the elevator plumitts four stories and lands with a crash on the ground below. Jamie is thrown against the back wall while he gets launched to the door.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he stands and offers her a hand.

"Yeah I'm alright." Jamie reached her small hand out to take his as he pulls up her to a standing position.

"I'm Mitch by the way." He says pushing the emergency button on the wall.

"Yeah I know. I-I mean I'm Jamie." Before he could say anything else a voice came from overhead,

_"Don't panic first responders are on the way. Push the button once if anyone is injured and twice if everyone is okay_."

Mitch proceeded to push the button twice and the voice responded almost immediately,

_"We should have you out within 3-4 hours tops. In the mean time remain calm and try not to move around too much_."

Mitch rolled his eyes and took off his backpack. He sat down and attempted to make himself comfortable. Jamie couldn't find it in herself to move, she was in shock that this was happening to her. She had just crashed in an elevator with the cute boy from english class. The sound of Mitch's voice snapped her out of her thoughts,

"Jamie?" Mitch asked again.

"Hm yes sorry I'm just in a bit of shock."

"I can tell, you're bleeding", he said pointing to her forehead, "Come over here I have some bandages in my bag. I can clean it up if you want?"

"Um yeah that would be nice, thank you." Jamie responds as she makes her way to sit next to the shaggy haired brunette. Mitch began pulling out bandages, gauze, and alcohol pads.

"Any reason you have all this?" Jamie asks with some puzzlement in her voice.

"Pre Med." Mitch stated as he began to gentley wipe the drying blood off Jamie's forehead. " They give us all little first aid kits, make us prepared like the boyscouts or something."

Jamie winced at the coldness of the wipe. Mitch retracted his hand for a moment, giving her a look of reassurance and slowly continued to clean the blood.

"So do you stare at everyone in English or just me?" Mitch said with a small smile.

Jamie froze and barely managed to come back with,

"If I recall you were also looking at me."

Mitch rolled his eyes, grabbed some of his gauze and held it to her forehead. "You're point?", he retorted, "I asked first."

"Okay so I think you're cute, big deal." Jamie said sliding away. The mood in the elevator shifted from awkward to tense in a matter of minutes. Mitch began to clean up his things and then broke the awkward silence,

"I never said it was a big deal, I was just curious as to why the cute girl in the corner was staring at me."

Mitch said as he slid over to where Jamie had moved to. He looked deep in to her light eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
